Dotty for Dino
by PariahPandemonium
Summary: "You're a clumsy boy. Are you a winter creature?" Hakuma Sururii saw a boy falling off the stairs. The others saw a cool, collected man. "Then, if so, be my friend!" It didn't help that she was a bit dotty, though. Dino x OC
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to make another story. My character is a bit dotty, believing in winter creatures, and right now she's assuming Dino's a winter creature called a Yulee. He fits the description. Hakuma is a bit naïve, but all together she's a, smart, dotty, and curious girl. Her friends are rejecting her because she's refusing to grow up and stuck in her books. This is pre anime/manga so don't expect to be seeing Tsuna and the others. Dino is 15 and Reborn will be in the story soon. This will play out a bit like the anime. Review/Favorite/Follow please**

** Full Summary:** "You're a clumsy boy. Are you a winter creature?" Hakuma Sururii saw a boy falling off the stairs. The others saw a cool, collected man. "Then, if so, be my friend!" It didn't help that she was a bit dotty, though. Dino x OC

* * *

"Mori-chan, can you hand me a candle?" 9 year old Hakuma hummed eagerly as they sat in the darkness, exception of the candles scattered across the room. "It's quite dark isn't it?" She sighed pleasantly, placing her hands to her face. She wasn't harmed a bit; she loved when it was dark.

There had been a gigantic black-out wide-spread over the town, because quote via Mori 'two bad guys with a gun destroyed the wires at that electric plant thingy.' Mori wasn't known to be very descriptive.

"The bed-bugs will probably come early today, won't they? They come out during the dark, don't they?" A crowd of knowing sighs fanned about the room.

Mori smiled, laughing quaintly. "I never thought of that! Ha, ha, that's funny! What's a bed-bug?"

Another round of exasperated sighs rolled around, giving way to happy laughter. "Oh, you didn't know Mori? Well; bed-bugs are little worms that give you dreams while frost nips on your nose! It's very interesting. I have a book on them, but I haven't had time to read it!

" She jumped up, excited. "Would you like to read the book Mori-chan?" Mori smiled up against the dark, grinning in a fierce way.

"Okay!"

"But, hey we need a flashlight if it's gonna be dark forever! Can we go look for one?" Hakuma looked to ceiling, pointing at it silly-like. No one could see it though, so all was left was a blank look.

"Oh, well, I'll go get it!" She volunteered. Mori urged her on. "Go get it Hakuma-chan! Shine your light!" Hakuma grinned knowingly, pulling her back-pack from the small cubbies. She squinted in the dark, trying to acquire night vision.

"A small little drop of water in a cup," She hummed quietly. "Can help the thirsty farmer for a moment…" She gasped quietly as she saw a dark figure in the silhouette of the candle-light. "A-a small little drop of water in a cup," She whispered, shakily. "Will keep a whale alive for a second…"

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

It came closer by each second, her body still frozen in shock.

She could've screamed, but she didn't. Instead, she awkwardly clasped her hand over her mouth, muffling, "Who are you? Are you the boogie man? I'm sorry I wore you're green socks, Maa, forgive me boogie man-sama!" It was not the boogie man. "I'm not the boogie man!" The voice shouted, unsure and shaky.

She yelped as the thing's hands grasped hers, surprisingly soft.

She stared, why we're it's hands so soft? "Oi, go away!" She shrieked, running away.

"Don't come back soft-hand boogie man."

* * *

5 years later

* * *

"Do you want to go shopping with us, Hakuma?" Mori suggested simple-like, her plaid skirt bouncing with her every step. She had changed into a bouncy, sly girl, with no time to talk and more time to sass.

"Sorry Mori-chan, I was hoping to finish this book on strange creatures in the winter! It's a new addition," I added, holding the book close to my face.

"You're no different from when we were kids Haruma! You're so strange, always talking about weird things. How come you won't ever go out? All you do is read and run around on the track." I sighed, smiling softly.

"It's fun to read, and I can release my energy on the track. I don't have time to go out because I have to take care of my little sister, Mori-chan." Mori sighed sighed, laughing lightly.

"It's alright, Haruma. It's not your fault. You just have less time to spend with me!" She giggled a bit, before bounding away.

"Alright," I whispered. _Please come back._

The bell rang as school ended, signaling my fleet to the library to check out another book. I wondered if a new addition of my favorite book would come out yet. I hovered over a fascinating paragraph in my book.

_Winter-Yulee can live in many places and are a strange species. They are very shy and cautious, also very clumsy. They represent innocence and timid nature. They are known and are masked as young boys, and are almost distinguished through males. Be nice to Yulee, for they can run at any time. They can cling to you and kindle feelings if too attached. They make a high pitched AIEE sound, and usually are found on stairs._

I closed the book when the late bell rang, groaning in exasperation. "If I don't get there soon, I won't be able to get to the library in time!" I gasped, running faster. **_Thump, Thump. Thump._**

_Get there; get there, before you're late_. I halted quickly, my eyes widening in surprise. "**I forgot my sister**!" I shrieked. I fell flat on my bottom, shocked.

What kind of person forgets there own sister? I'm a _**horriblesibling**_. Oh,_** kami**_. I could see her alone, crying for her sister to get her some sweet, yummy bread to fill her small stomach and-

At the same time, I heard a loud "AIEE!" A winter Yulee? I shot up faster than I sat down, causing me to trip a bit. I ran faster, than stopped suddenly. A boy tumbled down the stairs, his arms flailing wildly from his body. I stood, dumbstruck. It was a winter Yulee!

Of course it was! It fit the description perfectly! I finally was going to see a winter creature up close!

The Yulee collapsed on me, crushing my body. "Ah," I made a sound, staring owlishly up at the creature. "You are a clumsy boy. Are you a winter Yulee? If so, then please be my friend!" I begged.

I sounded a bit desperate, but I wanted to befriend a winter creature. They were so fascinating! Imagine what academy criteria I could get for befriending one of the infamous creatures that lingered in the winter.

"U-um…" He stuttered. He was still frozen in shock. "Oh, I'm sorry! You are shy!" I thought for a moment. What could I do with a shy Yulee, what to do indeed.

Who knew these creature were so confusing? I didn't know any shy people. Mori was outgoing and friendly, not shy and anti-social.

I quickly pecked his lips, staring owlishly up at him. That was perfect! "Now we have no boundaries. You don't need to be shy anymore, Yulee!" I quickly picked him off me, staring at his daze like face. What happened to him?

I poked him uncertainly.

"Yulee-san?"


	2. Chapter 2

******Another installment to my slow update, and I can't deny, they are extremely short. If I get Dino's family name wrong, SUE ME IDK, and also I made Romario and Ivan younger than they are so at their only a year older than Dino to fit my likes, so don't flame me for that. Dino's mom is an OC! But I think that is still canon in MY story because no one knows who Dino's mom is, heehaw...**  


**REVIEW, I'D LOVE YOUR OPINION! JUST ONE REVIEW FROM EACH OF YOU WILL FUEL ME! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW,EVEN A SHORT ONE!**

* * *

**Full Summary**: "You're a clumsy boy. Are you a winter creature?" Hakuma Sururii saw a boy falling off the stairs. The others saw a cool, collected man. "Then, if so, be my friend!" It didn't help that she was a bit dotty, though. Dino x OC

* * *

The boy stirs, his eyes opening.

In a reflex, he shrieks highly, his cheeks painted a fierce red. The girl continued to observe him with a tilt of the head.

"Yulee-san!" She exclaims, giving him a bright smile.

Dino was confused, dizzy, and a bit scared. No stranger goes to kiss pipsqueak-Dino for fun or for looks. He was small, (hence pipsqueak) shy boy who wasn't very strong or smart or good-looking.

He was convinced she had bumped her head when she was born, giving her compulsive reflexes.

She thrusts her hand to him, giving a very bright grin.

No one is that happy around pipsqueak-Dino.

"Do you wan't to be my friend, Yulee-san?"

No one asks pipsqueak-Dino to be friends with them.

"Please?" Her eyes almost sad and begging.

No one begs to be friends with pipsqueak-Dino.

In that one moment he decides she is crazy.

He shoots up, making the clear run for it.

"Where are you going, are you okay Yulee-san?"

He is scared, confused, and unknowing, because he does not know how to react.

No one is kind to pipsqueak-Dino.

In that moment, she is confused and in a turmoil.

"Strange Yulee," she murmurs, before sighing in defeat, carrying her disappointed aura with her.

She didn't even know his name.

* * *

Dino had always had a crush on Mori-chan, with her long eye lashes and sweet silky hair, and how she smiled, laughed, talked, even laughed. She was like a diamond, something her could not have.

So did the other population of the school, who shared their likes about the sweetie of the class, hell even the school board adored her kindness. He had fallen hard for her at the time, because of how she was the idol of the school and it was somehow protocol to like her.

Because of her status, her grades were high, and her friends were the mass of the school.

She was popular.

Dino was not.

That was that, and nothing would change about it. That was why dame-Dino sat at the empty lunch table, studying for his poor grades. And Mori-chan sat with her surplus of friends, boyfriends, and best friends, talking about gossip.

He could stare for a distance if he liked.

And he would wait for an opportunity for Mori-chan to acknowledge him.

Because every dame want's the idol to acknowledge them.

* * *

Hakuma slid open the door to the small house, sighing in relief with the bag of bread and groceries in her hands. Her small sister stood behind her, bouncing around energetically.

"Haku-chan, Haku-chan, Haku-chan, can we eat now?" She gave a shot of puppy-eyes to her poor older sister.

"You can't eat the food unless you've made it, silly little duck." Ahiru (meaning duck) pouted softly, before throwing her hands to the air. "Fine, I can wait." She let her legs go limp and sat on the floor. Hakuma frowned.

"Don't sit on the floor. There are special dust bugs that can soil your skin and make it fade gray." Ahiru quickly shot, up heading to the couch. "Woops, Haku! Sorry! I forgot, i'll just go wait in the living room." Hakuma smiled.

"That's good, just remember there are always dust bugs!"

"I'm sure I can remember that stuff, just cook me some food, crazy!"

Hakuma winced as she said 'crazy', she really didn't enjoy being called crazy because when she was called that, it spread. Around the school, back and forth, before long they called her Kooky Hakuma.

It shows how childish they were.

She forced a smile on, and began to prepare the onigiri.

Focus on rice, she mused.

Rice makes people happy.

* * *

Reborn stared down...er... Up at the Callavone boss, holding a tiny smirk on his face. He was getting a bit too excited for his taste, and calmed as he felt Leon's small reptilian feet patter in comfort on his hat.

"Ciaossu."

"Hello...Reborn-san.

"I saw your message. You wan't me to teach your son to be the next Callavone boss?"

"Hai, Reborn-san."

"I...see," His eye twitched.

"This is the only favor I ask of you Reborn-san." The man's grin wavered as Reborn held his hand out.

"I will inform your wife of this turn of events. I ask only for food and boarding, I hope not to anger her with your name."

"That is reasonable." He paled, his wife was very scary when angry. Especially anything relating him.

"When exactly do I start?" He questioned, tilting his hat. A mischievous twinkle in eye, and the shadowing of his face made the boss slightly nerved.

He was a legend in the mafia, very strong and confident.

But the little baby in front of frightened him and amazed him at the same time with the strength and wit of a genius.

He felt his hands sweat and his hair stick to his forehead.

The boss held his sweaty hand out, shaking the small hand.

"You start three days from now Reborn-san."

"Sounds reasonable,"

Poor, poor pipsqueak-Dino.

* * *

Day one out of three to hell

* * *

Hakuma tucked Ahiru to bed, reading her a short story of monsters and fairies, before going to her room to write on her bed. She had a journal, that was updated from time to time, but she loved writing short stories into the margins and sometimes stapled loose paper to the inside.

She tapped her pencil slightly on the headboard of the bed, leaning her elbows to the pillow, digging in the soft plush.

Her eyes twinkled as she found an idea, and pulled it from her mind to the paper.

_The girl smiled, holding her hand to the creature. _

_"Join me," She offered. _

_His eyes shifted as he turned away._

_"I can't," He replied._

_Her eyebrows furrowed, confused. _

_"Yulee are not allowed in the human world. Do not try to befriend me. I stayed to only protect you, it was my assigned task." _

_"Then... Why did you take my hand a long time ago?" Tears began to form in her eyes._

_"A test. Do not question my movements. This life is too dangerous for you"_

_He turned away, sinking into the air and passing the barrier concealing the death realm. _

_She wouldn't see him anymore._

_That was the fate of a Yulee, an eternal loneliness. _

Hakuma felt tears poke her eyes, and she bit her lip in frustration.

Why did she even think of that?

Determination flooded her thoughts as she shot up, a fist tightly curled.

She wouldn't take that fate.

The story should be better! She thought, her eyebrows pulled together in sheer will.

I will save you Yulee-san!

She slept soundly that night on her green, fluffy pillow, dreaming of ways to free Yulee-san from his horrible fate.

* * *

Day two out of three to hell

* * *

Romario sighs, giving his fan-girls yet another charming grin as they fall at his feet almost instantly.

He was really, really bored.

His fists curled instinctively as he felt the urge punch something.

"Yo, Romario, you okay?"

Ivan was immediately by his side, wondering what caused his anger to spike.

"I'm just bored, but don't you notice how annoying those girls are? And they come here everyday too." Ivan sighed.

"Sorry, you just gotta tolerate it. They won't go away till we graduate."

Romario sits at lunch with his friends that day, happy yet... Still bored.

He knows he should be ecstatic, but it feels like he's missing a purpose. He was an action kind of guy, not very fond of slowness.

He peers at the boy sitting at a lone table and questions his friend.

"Who's that?" He points to the boy.

"Oh, that's pipsqueak Dino, he's dead-last in everything. He's a year behind us. Don't mind him."

Ivan bites into his sandwich, completely ignorant as crumbs stain his face.

He looks back at the small boy named Dino, and suddenly is curious.

How did he get that name?

* * *

Day three out of three HELL BEGINS

* * *

Himesuna Callavone stares out the door... Or rather down as she observes the small baby. Pudgy cheeks, cute curls , small hands, and a mini fedora.

"Are you lost, child?" She calmly asks. She is polite and calm.

"Ciaossu, Himesuna." He replies searching her face for recognition. Her face quickly lights up as she recognizes his voice. She opens the door wide and calls him into the house.

"Ah, Reborn-san! It's been such a long time that I barely recognised you! How are you? Come in! You're always welcome here." Reborn gives a small smile.

"I'm doing fine Himesuna-san, how have you been faring?" She gives a smile, patting her apron.

"I'm doing just great! Tell my husband that i've been faring quite well without him. I have a head on my shoulders."

She turns to the kitchen, wielding a metal spoon, dangerously spinning the utensil in her fingers.

Reborn knows not to anger the woman, for she was a former member of the Callavone famagilia. She had a very dangerous title in the mafia world, and she made her own husband pale when someone uttered her name.

Princess of Knives.

"Now, now, Reborn-san, let me make some food for you while I call Dino to join us."

"Himesuna-san," Himesuna pauses, then turns to Reborn. "Yes, Reborn-san?"

"I have an offer from your husband," Her posture stiffened.

"I will teach him to be the next Callavone boss, in exchange for food and board."

"Reborn-san, i'm sorry, but-" Reborn holds his hand up, pausing her for a nanosecond.

"You're husband will not be involved in anything, Himesuna-san." She contemplates this for a moment, before sighing in defeat.

"Alright,I can't abandon my famagilia in this time of need. I hesitantly accept. Now, let me call Dino to tell him the news." She places her hands on her hips, taking a large breath, before shouting with a voice strong enough to tame a sea or be a gods voice.

"DINO!" She shrieks, before smiling at Reborn.

Did he mention she had another nickname?

Death Banshee.

"AIEE!" Dino tumbles down the stairs.

"I will go and greet your son, Himesuna-san."

And so the hell begins.

* * *

**YES! 2019 WORDS! I FEEL TRIUMPH! My chapter are usually so short, so again, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
